Sacrificet
by maestro jedi
Summary: todo se reduce a una sola palabra sacrificet


Dipper dejó caer su vaso de limonada al suelo ensuciando la alfombra imitación persa, que su madre tanto adoraba

-¿Y bien Dip? – Pregunto su hermana sonriendo levemente mientras giraba sobre si misma -¿Qué tal luzco? –

Que como lucia era la pregunta ahí, trajo saliva un poco, que contestar en una situación así, sin verse como un pervertido, lucia como si la mismísima afrodita hubiera reencarnado en ella, ese vestido rosa pálido combinaba perfectamente con sus accesorios de plata minimalista y esos zapatos negros sencillos pero a la vez de última moda, en fin Mabel hacia honor a la tendencia In del momento

-Linda – respondió intentando no morderse la lengua, a un que pudo notar como la sonrisa de su hermana perdía un poco de brillo

-¿Linda nada más? – pregunto Mabel jugueteando nerviosamente con su cabello

Dipper se mordió el labio intentando no abrazarla en ese momento, sabía que si por un leve segundo perdía su auto control simplemente cometería una estupidez demasiado grande como para intentar fingir que nunca había pasado entre ellos dos

-Aaah – intento decir el chico algo hiperventilado – si linda, ah Josef le encantara tu vestido de eso estoy seguro – dijo el chico con un tono de voz opaco, intentando no soltar una lagrima ante el estrujamiento que en esos momentos sentía en su corazón

-Ah sí Josef- menciono la chica volviendo a subir las escaleras – si me llama dile que lo veré en el baile – musito la chica

-Ok – respondió el chico al instante de voltearla a ver de nuevo – un momento y con quien piensas llegar al baile si no es con el –

-¿Tú me llevaras no es cierto? – pregunto la chica sonriendo

El chico la miro por un segundo, antes de negar con la cabeza – yo no iré a ese baile Mabel – respondió con una sonrisa mordaz – sabes que no soy muy sociable, prefiero quedarme esta noche a continuar con mi traducción de las cartas del Papa Alejandro séptimo – puntualizo al instante de sentir a su melliza mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Prometisteis llevarme al baile – replico Mabel mirándolo fríamente – lo recuerdas –

-No lo que yo recuerdo es que te dije que iría a recogerte al baile, si mal no recuerdo Josef quedo en pasar por ti a las siete y si mi reloj no va mal – dijo mirando su reloj – quedan exactamente dos minutos para la hora indicada – repuso al momento que abrir la puerta dejando ver a un chico rubio con mirada sorprendida al momento que la puerta se abría de golpe –Buenas noches Josef – puntualizo el chico casi escupiendo las palabras – Mabel esta lista, si gustas esperarla afuera tengo algo que decirle –

-Está bien Dipper – musito el chico algo extrañado ante la actitud del chico pines

-Que es lo que quieres Dip – musito irritada Mabel ante la actitud de su hermano

-No bebas el ponche, sabes que cada año es lo mismo y me temo que este año sea igual – gruño el chico quitándole importancia a duras penas a la actitud de su hermana

-Dipper, esa suposición tuya es una de las mayores estupideces que has dicho en los últimos meses, nada comprueba que se lleve una tradición tan depravada como aberrante en esa preparatoria –

-Eso creía yo hasta investigar un poco más – puntualizo el chico – ahí están los casos, de Kate Williams, oh de Amanda Gutiérrez oh el más peligroso desde mi punto de vista, el de Michelle O`brien, esa chica solo tenía un mes más que tu Mabel –

-Dipper nunca dejaría que alguien me hiciera algo así contra mi voluntad, lo olvidasteis una vez derrote a un hombre lobo yo solita – replico agarrando su bolsa

-Mabel esto no es Gravity Fall esto es la gran ciudad, tan solo te pido que no tomes el ponche esta noche, oh alguna bebida que tú misma no te hayas servido si –

-Está bien papa – gruño saliendo de la casa, Dipper podía ponerse odioso cuando quería, miro a Josef y sonrió, no se vengaría con el chico con el que salía, después de todo no era su culpa

Algunas horas después Dipper termino de releer por quintesima vez su trabajo, no había resultado como esperaba, no había ningún hechizo oculto ahí, simplemente un mensaje oculto para realizar un asesinato, que según por su investigación paralela nunca se llevó a cabo, miro su reloj, las diez y media, y Mabel ni si quiera lo había llamado, marco su teléfono, pero el de su hermana ni si quiera lo mandaba a buzón, eso era extraño Mabel nunca apagaba su teléfono a no ser que se le hubiera acabado la batería y eso era difícil de creer de una chica que traía un cargador consigo siempre para una emergencia

Tomo su chaqueta y monto en su motocicleta, quizás solo era un mal entendido pero y si era otra cosa lo que llevaba a que Mabel no contestara nunca se lo perdonaría en su vida

Llego a la preparatoria casi quemando llanta, cuando vio a Josef sentado en una banca sobándose la cabeza, su corazón se estrujo levemente, mientras apretaba sus manos casi obligándose a perder la circulación de la misma

-Josef – grito el chico zarandeando al rubio

-Dipper?¡? – pregunto el chico mirando algo desorientado a su alrededor -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto intentándose ponerse de pie

-¿Mabel?- pregunto el chico sin importarle las preguntas del chico

-Lo último que recuerdo fue que tomamos un poco de ponche y de ahí todo esta blanco ¿Qué fue lo que paso Dip..?- intento preguntar pero el chico simplemente ya no estaba a su lado

Mabel sintió las cuerdas antes de si quiera intentar ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su mente estaba completamente nublada, solo recordaba estar platicando con Candy y después el ponche, el cual sabia extraño, no sabía por qué pero era un sabor raro, su mente intentaba decirle algo prevenirla pero no había razón, sintió un ligero siseo entre las sombras

-Pines- siseo una voz detrás de ella, que era lo que su mente intentaba recordar, tenía que ver con Dipper, sintió su mente reconectarse en un nanosegundo

_Flash back_

_-No bebas el ponche- _

_Fin del flash back_

Se retorció sobre sí misma, el estúpido ponche, se sintió tan idiota al haberlo bebido, todo por llevarle la contraria a Dipper, ahora quien sabe dónde diablos estaba, sintió una garra recorrer su vestido antes de un ligero movimiento lo rasgara en medio

Un ligero grito de dolor salió de sus dulces labios, mientras del otro lado de la ciudad

Dipper conducía como un demente, tenía que hacer algo pero que, esa era la cuestión que lo desgarraba por dentro, miro su reloj y sintió un nudo en su estómago –Mabel –susurro sintiendo un dolor a un más profundo en su pecho, estaba sufriendo y él no había estado ahí para protegerla, paro la motocicleta inmediatamente entrando en su casa corriendo como un desesperado miro los seis libros sobre su estante y sonrió tétricamente

Mabel pudo ver a los chicos a su alrededor la uña filosa no era más que una navaja curva, pero hubiera preferido a un demonio hambriento que esa jauría de adolecentes hambrientos de algo mucho más infame que la carne humana

-Mabel Pines – susurro uno de los chicos mientras le tocaba bruscamente su seno izquierdo – nunca pensé en tocar a la dulce Mabel sin tener que sufrir una golpiza de parte de tu hermano – los demás se rieron, era obvio que eso ya había pasado con anterioridad

-Quien será el primero en entrar en nuestra diosa venus – murmuro uno desgarrando el vestido de nueva cuenta

-creo que debe ser Lil – mascullo el más grande mientras un chico de cabellera blanca salía desde las sombras

-Sería un honor para mí hermanos – susurro con una mirada diabólica que hicieron que la menor de los Pines deseara morir en ese momento

Un rayo una voz profunda y un –Ni se les ocurra volver a tocarlas infelices – después todo era recuerdos fugases, después un silencio sepulcral y una mirada que le hacía sentir como si estuviera ante la presencia de un dios

-Dipper ¿pero qué mierda has hecho?- grito la chica mirando a su hermano desprender fuego azul desde sus cuencas oculares

-Protegerte – gruño una voz tétrica mientras su cara lentamente se degradaba hasta quedar con la apariencia de un anciano de noventa y tantos años – protegerte – susurro la voz al momento de desaparecer convertido en polvo llevado por el viento

La chica sintió su corazón romperse en esos momentos, de que servía vivir si tu otra mitad simplemente se había desvanecido ante tus ojos, cerro levemente los ojos mientras su cuerpo caía inerte sobre el piso a un envuelto en llamas que consumieron todo lo que rodeaba a la chica, al final los doctores simplemente dirían que no podían explicar cómo diablos le había explotado el corazón

En alguna otra realidad

_Una pequeña Mabel de dos años miraba su galleta llena de tierra y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas _

_-Toma – susurro una voz detrás de ella, lo que ocasiono que rápidamente se volteara a ver a su hermano quien le ofrecía su galleta con una sonrisa _

_-Gracias Dip –musito la chica tomando la galleta en cuestión_

_**Fin**_


End file.
